The Affair
by minjpg
Summary: She finds herself getting addicted to his intoxicating aroma; he's like a caffeine in the morning only better. He gives her happiness, fulfillment and satisfaction that no one else can. A forbidden fruit that will poison her mind, her body and lastly, her heart - a danger. Yet, she loves it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys I deleted my other story "The Bet" because I wasn't getting a good result from it and OCxDracoM isn't as popular as I thought so now I'm gonna try a different approach which is a Dramione story.**

 _ **Timeline** : After the war, the students came back to finish their studies._

 _ **Content** : Mature. Heavy Smut. Explicit Language. _

_**Genre** : Romance. Smut._

 _ **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter. The rightful owner is J.K. Rowling. I also don't own the characters and has no claim to it whatsoever. The plot for this fanfic however is mine and would like to take credit for it. This was made for fun and a pleasure for a fan wishing Dramione is real._

 _Without further ado, enjoy the story. Leave review on what you think of this chapter, follow and fave please. My goal is to get a good result in order for me to move forward with this story. Without a good amount of it, I don't think I'd have the courage to continue because my writers blocks comes from the result of my works. It would mean a whole lot. Thank you._

* * *

 **01**

Hermione Granger has a secret; a secret she couldn't tell to Ron and Harry her best friends and even to Ginny and Luna her two closest girl friends. She wasn't ashamed of this secret but she knows her friends couldn't accept it and that's what she is mostly afraid about.

A sigh of relief escape her lips, her body relaxing against the sheet of her bed, her head rolling back; a pleased look plastered on her face. She closed her eyes, thinking back at the time during potions class when a certain blonde haired Slytherin aroused her.

Potions class was one of Hermione's favourite subject apart from Charms. She loves experimenting different kind of ingredients to make potions for the use of good and the bad. But she hates the fact that she comes third from the two experts in class; Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. As Professor Slughorn headed to his desk after instructing the work, she finds herself staring at Malfoy who sits the opposite side of her. She was thankful that his back is turned against her, giving her the sight of his muscular and toned back against the uniform. She admits that throughout the year Draco Malfoy went from an annoying, privileged and snobby brat to mature, sexy and classy guy. She wasn't sure if it was the war that made him so or it's just his genes.

Feeling a pair of eye behind his back, he turned around and is met by Hermione's piercing brown eyes. He quirked his eyebrows, his right hand holding a book with the sleeves of his shirt pulled way back that showed his arms. She blushed, quickly pulling away from his gaze; feeling embarrassed for staring but humiliated for being caught. More importantly damn him for turning her on. She crossed her legs, hoping the fire between her legs would stop and that this class would hurry up so she can deal with her needs.

After Potion's class, Hermione hurriedly packed her things, shoving her papers inside her bag. Harry and Ron went off first for their quidditch practice and was glad that she was all alone, or so she thought as she felt heat radiating off of her behind her back. She stand still, her breathe shortening. Slowly, she turned around to find Malfoy staring at her, his signature smirk plastered against his lips. She gulped, backing away slightly before her hip hits against Slughorn's desk. She looked around and cursed herself for not going earlier for everyone had gone off.

"Malfoy," she greeted, her voice shaky as she felt his eyes roam her body. Her heart's beating ten times more than a normal beat, the fire between her legs not disappearing but instead, it's gotten worse. He advanced towards her, trapping her against the desk by placing his hand on both of her sides, his body closed enough for her to smell his scent. Spearmint with a mysterious woody and warm cologne of exotic wood, rich vanilla, and new parchment. Her head swims in delight at his scent, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip as she closed her eyes.

Draco chuckled, his hand gripping at the edge of the desk, watching her play with her soft, plump and luscious lips. He wants to be the one biting those, leaving marks. He had approached her, wanting to intimidate her but find himself getting aroused because of her. He couldn't help it ever since the beginning of 6th Year, he had found himself attracted to her physically. Before he could do anything, he pulled away from her, making sure that his right hand brush against the side of her hips. He smiled in satisfaction as he saw her shivered in pleasure at his touch. He wants her and he knows she craves him too the way she had stared at him the entire class; but he has to approach her slowly and carefully for one move can be very dangerous. He wants her and he will get her.

By the time she opened her eyes, he was gone but his scent still lingers in the classroom. She sighed, her body going limp and she leaned against the desk for support. She wasted a few minutes regaining her balance before grabbing her bag, rushing back to the Gryffindor tower.

The events from Potions class brought her here in her own dorm room where she grips the sheet with her other hand while the other plays with her soaking and aching pussy, imagining Draco Malfoy's tongue flicking against her sensitive clit while his finger fills her, pumping her in an aching pace. Her hips moved along with her fingers, her toes curling tightly, her eyes rolling at the back of her head as her moans echoed against the room. She closed her eyes shut, fingers moving faster and faster, eager for the release she needed. She imagined and wished it was Draco's finger moving inside her. She moaned louder, grips tightening against the sheet and seeing a white flash before her eyes as she reached her climax. She slumps against the bed, pulling her finger and licking herself. She groaned at the taste, feeling her liquid flows between her legs. She lay there, catching her breath and cursing at Draco Malfoy for arousing her.

Hermione Granger has a secret; she's a little vixen under her innocent facade. She likes the thought of being pleasured, controlled and dominated by someone stronger than her. It was around 6th year that she discovered this secret, two years after Viktor Krum ate her out in his room during 4th Year. That was as far as she had gone with him and wanted more after. She tried to push away the fantasies, the sexual thoughts she had have; from Harry shagging her to having a threesome with Ron, Harry and her, to grinding her wet pussy against Ginny's and Luna's. But it got worse each year, her fantasies driving her mad that every night she lay in her bed using her fingers to pleasure herself.

And now she finds herself wanting Draco Malfoy, who had started paying attention to her more everyday after the war. She knows wanting him isn't a good idea but the thought of it gives her something to crave for. She wants him and under all circumstances she will have him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Omg I got such good result just from the first chapter and I'm squealing. I tried to upload like the poster I made for the story but fanfiction would say that there's an error. Do you guys know what's happening? I just want to upload it cuz it looks really nice and pretty and I worked so hard to make it. Anyways, please review, follow/fave this story. Thank you so much enjoy!**

 _ **Timeline**_ _ **: After the war, the students came back to finish their studies.**_

 ** _POV_** _ **:**_ _**Third person POV, revolves around Hermione more but sometimes I switch to Draco just so everyone knows what he's thinking.**_

 _ **Content**_ _ **: Mature. Heavy Smut. Explicit Language. MAJOR WARNING: NON CON MENTIONED.**_

 _ **Genre**_ _ **: Romance. Smut.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own Harry Potter. The rightful owner is J.K. Rowling. I also don't own the characters and has no claim to it whatsoever. The plot for this fanfic however is mine and would like to take credit for it. This was made for fun and a pleasure for a fan wishing Dramione is real.**_

* * *

 **02**

It had been two weeks since her last encounter with him. After that, he had kept himself on the low and she found this very frustrating. She would catch him staring at her during Charm's class and she would blush, as if he had found out what she had done after their little scene in Potion's class. He would smirk at her flushed face, pleased to see her getting flustered because of him and would turn to look at his group of friends as if their little stare down didn't happen. This frustrates her on so many levels, it also leaves her questioning his motive.

He had been in her mind for the past two weeks, always distracting her from her lessons and from her friends. They had thought something was wrong with her when her frown were visible. She would just tell them she's alright and attempt to change the topic, afraid that she would be find out.

After finishing her dinner, she slipped away from her group of friends and headed out of the Great Hall where she would spend her Friday evening holed up in the library. Of course Harry and Ron shook their head at this causing her to roll her eyes. Years and years of being friends with them and they still don't understand how much books means the her. She headed to the Restricted Section where she can be fully at peace with her books.

Her fingers trailed against the spine of books, feeling the roughness against her skin. Her eyes trailed up and down, reading the titles of the books. She stopped at the end of the shelf, her hand reaching up to grab the book that she wanted. When the spine of the book was almost at her fingertips, she felt a hand rests against her hip and she gasped, backing away only for her back to hit someone's body.

"Easy there Granger," a deep, familiar voice told her, taking the book away from the shelf with his hand still against her hip. His voice causing the chill she felt against her spine. She blushed deep red, his scent like a soft kiss against the cheek. She couldn't bring herself to turn around, afraid that when she does, she wouldn't have the willpower to stop herself from pouncing on him. It seems like her desire for him run deeper than she thought; something she couldn't control.

Her head tilted to the side slightly, her hair moving along which give Malfoy a full view of her neck. Wrong choice, he thought as he gripped on the book tightly, stopping himself from running his finger and his lip against the delicious sweet given to him.

He had followed after her, wanting to engage a civilized conversation after two weeks of observing her. Draco kept himself on the low, wanting to tease her and irritate her at the same time, playing his card right. During that two week, he had find himself craving her more every day and no amount of shagging different Slytherin girls can satisfy him. He wants to taste her, to inhale her scent and hold her against his arm as their body move in sync.

He leaned in closer, his nose against the back of her head, the hand resting against her hip slowly moving, his thumb caressing her ever so lightly. She stiffened from his touch, her mind clouding with mixed emotions and that intoxicating scent that drives her crazy.

"What are you doing?" she asked so softly, her voice breaking slightly at the end. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes glancing down at her, her visible and naked neck still in display.

"Why helping you of course," he whispered against her ear, showing the book that she had wanted. Hermione shook her head, finally finding the courage to turn her body around. She leaned against the shelf, staring up at his eyes. Draco cursed against his breath, closing his eyes as he try to stop himself from pressing his lips against hers.

"What do you really want?" she asked again, this time her voice sounded slightly annoyed and irritated. He clenched his jaw, placing the book on the table beside them before placing his hand against her cheek. Her eyes widened at contact of his skin against her skin. It felt nice; his hand felt rough but gentle at the same time. His fingers were much thicker than she imagined and she wondered how it would feel to have it pressed against her neck, choking her while his other fingers in his other hand knead her between her legs.

She felt his finger trail from her jaw down to the side of her neck until his finger reaches at the front. At each slide, she shivered in pleasure, her teeth biting against her bottom lip as she hold in her whimper, gripping the edge of the shelf to keep herself from pressing her body against his.

"I want you, Hermione Granger," he whispered, his voice raspy and sultry, his eyes watching her expression. She gasped, her lips forming a little 'o' shape. He grumbled against his lips, taking both of her hand in his and pinning them against the shelf. He leaned in closer, his eyes staring against hers; eyeing his prey. She waited for him to do something, for him to initiate violence on her. She was taken aback from his sudden change of attitude but had find it attractive. He wants her and craves her the way she craves him.

Draco took a deep breath, his head inching close as if he was about to kiss her but instead he placed his lips against the front her neck. He inhaled her scent, mouth watering at the sight before licking her soft, delicate skin. She bit her bottom lip hard, keeping herself from moaning in pleasure. His tongue feels so good against her skin and she couldn't help but imagine it sucking, licking and biting on her pussy. She gasped as he nipped at her skin, biting on it and teasing it. He pressed his hips against her and she felt the hardness of his bulge digging against her stomach. And was amazed at how much strength she have to keep herself from going on her knees, unbuckling his belt and taking his hard on against her mouth.

When he was done, he pulled away to inspect the mark he created. The hickey was visible and no amount of clothing could cover it. He wants everyone to know that Hermione Granger is now his territory. He looked at her form, breathing heavily with a satisfied look on her face. He chuckled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"And I get what I want," he said before pulling away from her, a satisfied smirk against his lips as he leave the library. He licked his lip, her taste and smell engrave in his memory forever.

Hermione exhaled slowly, not aware that she had held her breathe. She slid against the shelf and down the floor, her heart pounding as she processed at what just happened. All she knows is that he's interested in her and couldn't wait what he'll do next or how he'll approach her next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are so wonderful thank you so much for giving lots of love and support for this fanfic. Thank you so so much for the reviews, the follows and faves. It means a lot to me. Please enjoy this chapter. One of my reviewer asked for like background details and I'll try to give out as much as I can without spoiling the end of this fanfic. Oh and good news you guys I finally uploaded the poster if you guys are using desktop or in a desktop mode, you all can see it. Enjoy! Dont forget to review, follow/fave to the new readers.**

 _ **Timeline**_ _ **:** After the war, the students came back to finish their studies._

 _ **POV**_ _ **:**_ _Third person POV, revolves around Hermione more but sometimes I switch to Draco just so everyone knows what he's thinking._

 _ **Content**_ _ **:** Mature. Heavy Smut. Explicit Language. MAJOR WARNING: NON CON MENTIONED._

 _ **Genre**_ _ **:** Romance. Smut._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:** I do not own Harry Potter. The rightful owner is J.K. Rowling. I also don't own the characters and has no claim to it whatsoever. The plot for this fanfic however is mine and would like to take credit for it. This was made for fun and a pleasure for a fan wishing Dramione is real._

* * *

 **03**

Hermione woke up on the wrong side of the bed and it clearly shows with her untamed morning hair sticking out of her face and her uniform showing wrinkle. Harry and Ron says nothing, afraid that one word would fuel her anger. The two shas no clue as to why or what caused her to be so angry this early but they just know when to keep quiet and ask questions that won't get them hexed. Hermione shoved food after food inside her mouth, not bothering to even chewing it properly before swallowing, her eyes scanning at the Slytherin table, trying to locate the cause of her problem.

"Slept well Mione?" asked Ron with a mouthful of eggs and bread. Harry elbowed him and he coughed, turning to look at him and glared. Hermione turned her head back to pay attention to them and she raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"What did I say about talking when your mouth is full Ronald?" she said in a scolding voice and Ron swallowed his food, afraid that if he say a remark he'll receive Hermione's wrath. He rarely calls him Ronald and when she does, it always means to never engage into a heated conversation with her.

"Why do you have to speak mate?" whispered Harry as soon as Hermione turned around to pay attention to something else. Ron shrugged and Harry shook his head. The two finished their breakfast and bid goodbye to Hermione as they headed to Quidditch practice, preparing for their second match with Slytherin.

The cause of Hermione's mood walks in the Great Hall, his group of friends following him just like the old times. She scoffed, stabbing her sausage with her fork and glaring at him. Some things just never change, even after the war. She watches him take a sit and immediately two Slytherin girls cling onto him. This had been going around for weeks now after what had happened in the library. Day and night she would expect him to pop up and do something that'll drive her crazy but no, day and night he would show up with different girls on both of his arms; and sometimes those girls aren't even in his house.

Of course this anger her not only was she irritated at the way he's paying attention to them like he did to her but she was irritated for getting her hopes up for nothing. The mark he had left on her neck still shows proudly, the mark that got questions from her friends which she just stated as a bruise mark. When she saw his hand slid underneath the girl's skirt, she pushed her plate away and grabbed her bag, heading towards her first class, feeling upset in her stomach.

"I can't believe I'd let him fool me like that," she mumbled angrily against her breathe, storming out of the Great Hall. Draco watches her figure, his famous smirk plastered in his face as he studied her expression, with his hand still under the girl's skirt. The girl moaned, her face showing a satisfied look as his finger rubs her clit. The other girl played with his neck, biting on it with her hand rubbing him against his trouser. This earned a few looks from the other students but most of them disregarded it.

Hermione took her time heading to her class that by the time she reached the door, a few students were already seated on their seats. She sat down beside Luna, greeting her before turning her attention to the lesson ahead. Professor Slughorn took a treasure box and opened it, showing the class the seven potions in different colour and vials. Hermione of course instantly knew what they are for and before he can even ask the question, her hand were already up.

"Miss Granger would you mind telling us what these are?" Professor Slughorn said and she nodded, standing up and headed in front of the class.

"The seven vials filled with different colours are none other than the Capital Vices or as we all know it today, the Seven Deadly Sins; Luxuria, Gula, Avaritia, Acedia, Ira, Invidia and Superbia or in their English name that they are know for are lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy and pride. And of course each colour represents these sins. Red for lust, orange for gluttony, yellow for greed, light blue for sloth, blue for wrath, green for envy and violet for pride," she paused and looked at the vials then faced her fellow students, each of them with shocked expression. Her eyes landed on Draco who is looking at her with such intrigue look that caused her to lose focus. She cleared her throat and looked away, stuttering slightly.

"U-Um, uh, when a person drinks these potions, they will go into a state of whatever sins they drank for twenty-four hours. They will not remember anything for they lose control over their mind with the sins only controlling it," she said before heading back to her seat. She felt a pair of eyes following her and she shivered, suddenly feeling exposed under his eyes. She tried her best not to give him the satisfaction and remained emotionless.

Slughorn thanked Hermione and instructed his students of their work, warning them about the potions before putting the students into pair. Groans and complains were heard from Gryffindor and Slytherin sides.

"Oh shut your pie hole. Now listen up, I want you all to call me after you had finished creating the potion. I expect perfection starting from its colour, smell and texture," after that he called out students and their pairs one by one. Hermione took a deep breath and walked up towards her partner, grumbling incoherent words.

She just wanted a week without Malfoy but fate isn't in her favour today or ever at all. She placed her stuff next to his, crossing her arms and glaring at him as he read over his book, not even paying attention to her. She cleared her throat, her foot tapping against the cold, tiled floor. Draco glanced at it before grinning, raising his head up to look at her.

"What can I do you for?" he asked, licking his lips, his eyes staring at the mark he had placed against her neck. She noticed him staring at it and she blushed, covering it. _Curse you Malfoy,_ she thought. He kept his eyes on it, a certain hunger in them as he trailed his eyes further down her chest, inspecting her wrinkled top uniform and noticed the two of the button undone, her white, lace bra showing slightly. He cleared his throat and pulled his eyes away from it.

"Let's get this over with" he muttered, rolling his sleeves up, giving Hermione a full view of her toned arms. Throughout the whole class, the two kept quiet as if the past two events weeks ago didn't even happen. But of course there was the sexual tension between them, and the two would always steal glances when they can. As they finish their potion, he couldn't resist the temptation of teasing her. He walked up behind her, close enough for her to feel his chest against her back. She stopped stirring, her grip tightening around her wand trying hard not to get lost from his sweet, familiar aroma.

Leaning closer, his hand rested on top of her other hand which was on top of her Potion's book. He chuckled so softly but it was enough for her to hear. She grit her teeth, trying to keep herself from being swayed by his flirtatious actions. She glanced at his hands; those hands that just touched a girl's part under the table. She pulled her hand away from his, frowning as the event from the Great Hall came back in her mind.

"Don't play around Malfoy," she said through gritted teeth. He shook his head, placing his lips against her ear, eyeing the other students. They were lucky that they're all focused on finishing their task that they didn't even pay attention to the two. He placed his hand against her hip, his hand discreetly lifting her top uniform, showing a little bit of her skin. She let out a shuddered breath as his thumb rubbed against her soft skin.

"I'm not playing around. I'm just giving you the attention you need princess," he whispered against her ear, his lips brushing against her earlobe. He was right of course, all she wanted was for her to be noticed and touched again by him. She gasped lightly, covering her mouth to keep herself from making any other noise. She mentally cursed herself and her body for easily reacting at his touch. He grinned at her reaction, pulling her against his chest so that her ass rests against the bulge that formed against his trousers. Not any girl can arouse him this much and it was only Hermione Granger that can.

"Do you feel that Granger? That's my body screaming for yours," he hissed against her ear softly, biting on her earlobe as he slightly rub his bulge against her ass. She furrowed her brows, biting her bottom lip and moaning slightly against her hand. She looked around the classroom with frantic expression, hoping that they wouldn't notice them. If Harry and Ron find out about this they would surely hex her and Malfoy to another dimension.

She was sure this was wrong but as his hard on rub against her ass, she couldn't help but crave more. All she want is for Draco to make a move before she lose herself from the lust and desire for him. She felt her underwear get soaked and hope that Malfoy would slid his hand under her skirt like he had done to the girl. But she was disappointed when he pulled away, leaving her completely unsatisfied and sexually frustrated. If her body wasn't so weak after what he had done she could've hexed him right there. Can't he see how much she wants this? How much she had endured his teasing? How she would lay at night frustrated and angry that her finger couldn't please her anymore because she wants more? That she would wake up soaked in sweat as she dreamt of being fucked by him? She glared at him, hoping to burn a hole on his head but sadly it didn't.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you and Ms. Granger ready to be tested?" Professor Slughorn asked as he passed by their table. He looked at the cauldron, writing down his observation before telling them that they did excellent. He both gave them an empty vial, telling them that they can take a small amount of the potion before heading to the next table. Hermione scooped some of the red liquid and carefully placed it inside the vial. After that, she made sure it was tightly secured then started packing her things.

Draco did the same but as she was about to walk off, he handed her a piece of paper. She look at it before taking it secretly, keeping it on her robe.

"Open it when you're alone," he said and with that, he turned his attention back to the small vial in his hand. He eyed it, his tongue licking his bottom lip.

 _Lust or luxuria, one of the most powerful sin. This shows intense longing or uncontrolled sexual desire that can lead to fornication, adultery, rape, bestiality and other forbidden sexual acts. If a witch or wizard take more than one sip of this potion, they would be forever in the control of this sin. Those that are under the control of lust are called "slave of the devil". If lust isn't managed properly, it could lead to the witch or wizard being controlled not just by lust itself but someone he or she or it desires most._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: AHHH I'm sorry I didn't get to update that fast you guys I had work and I have to help my sister with her homework and I'm also very busy with school. Anyways thank you all for the support it means a lot. I hope you guys like this it'll be a bit confusing at first but wait until you guys read until the end.**

 _ **Timeline**_ _ **:**_ _After the war, the students came back to finish their studies._

 _ **POV**_ _ **:**_ _Third person POV, revolves around Hermione more but sometimes I switch to Draco just so everyone knows what he's thinking._

 _ **Content**_ _ **:**_ _Mature. Heavy Smut. Explicit Language. MAJOR WARNING: NON CON MENTIONED._

 _ **Genre**_ _ **:**_ _Romance. Smut._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _I do not own Harry Potter. The rightful owner is J.K. Rowling. I also don't own the characters and has no claim to it whatsoever. The plot for this fanfic however is mine and would like to take credit for it. This was made for fun and a pleasure for a fan wishing Dramione is real._

* * *

 **04**

Temptation, lust, desire and hunger; hunger for him - his touches, his voice, his skin against hers. She had a taste of it and now she couldn't take turn her back; couldn't take the taste out of her mind. If this was Garden of Eden then she was Eve who took a bite of the poisonous apple warned by God. And he was the poisonous apple presented by the devil himself. Or was he the devil?

Heavy breathing filled the room, it was a little strange for Draco to hear her soft whimpers against his ear at first. Yes he had engaged in sexual activities with other woman but the way she whimpered, the way her body would pressed against his as his lips would press against her neck, he couldn't believe it was actually happening. He had dreamt it so many times, the way he would approach her and how he will satisfy her and now the chance is in front of him.

It excites him as her soft hands runs up his sides, and the way her delicious, full lips pressed against his. The thought that it was her sent thrill in him and soon he was gripping her hair, pulling her deeper into the passionate kiss as he pressed her body against the wall.

She pulled at his shirt, needing, wanting, craving more of skin to skin contact with him. She kept her lips locked against his, tongue fighting against his for dominance. Her fingers slid over his torso under the thin material of his shirt. She heard him moaned, his grip around her hair got tighter and his other hand that was against her hips, pulled her closer to him. She brought her hands up to his sides and onto his chest, bringing his shirt up along. He lifted his arms up to make it easier for her to remove the shirt entirely.

The two parted from the kiss, their eyes staring at each other with such lusts and hunger in them. Draco didn't waste any time and soon his lips was back against hers. His hand started groping her against her shirt and he groaned in frustration at the material. But he wants to wait and touch every part of her and have her moaning and whimpering his name against his ear. He wants her to beg for more; to beg for him.

He had been with different girls and yes the sex had given him some sort of thrill but it was only Hermione that makes him want to take his time. He wants to dominate her, to control her and to make her his physically. He couldn't get her out of his head and soon shagging different girls every night to satisfy his needs wasn't enough. He became addicted to touching himself while imagining himself inside her, the lust was too strong and he knew it wasn't enough.

He wants to smell her sweet scent, touch her soft and delicate skin, hear her beautiful moans and have her shaking beneath him. He wants to explore every aspect of her needs, of her desires, of her fantasies.

Hermione gasped when his hand reaches for her shirt and rips it off, glad that she wasn't wearing her uniform. She gasped and moaned as his lips pressed against her neck, sucking on the skin. She became a whimpering mess and her hips grinded against his as he found her sweet spot. She pressed her body against his, increasing the heat emitted by both of their bodies. They shared the same desperation as they touched each other, as their hips move in sync and as they fought dominance with their tongue.

Draco bit her sweet spot and she squeaked, and as he started sucking the same spot harshly, mixing between swirling his tongue around and adding love bites against the skin, it made her a trembling mess with her underwear soaking from the wetness. His touch made her melt, and she gripped onto his back, her nails digging against his skin and was sure it'll leave mark in the morning. She craned her neck back, letting him do whatever he pleases.

He smirked against her neck, taking her action as an indication of consent for him to do everything he had been imagining for too long. He reaches behind her back, unclasping her bra. His lips traveled from her neck to her chest, leaving a path of love bites against her skin. She would moan as loud as she can, her hand gripping so tightly against his back that the pain became his pleasure. Her other hand would run through his hair, tugging them when he would find her sweet spot.

By the time he reached the middle of her breast, his back was covered with long, nail marks. He stares at her breast, stared at her perky and erect nipples. He looked up at her and smirked, his hand gripping around both of her breast and her face contort between pain and pleasure. She groaned which had become a music to his ears.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, his eyes staring into hers. She flushed deep red, her lips parting as his head lowered down. They maintained the eye contact as he blow against her nipples, causing her to throw her head back. He loves her expression and was proud that he's the one causing them. He watches her as his tongue swirled around her nipples slowly, then he flicked them. She gasped, moaned, whimpered and groaned as his tongue played with her nipples; sucking on them, licking and tugging on it with his tongue and teeth as his hand squeezed her breast. It was heaven for her.

He was so good with his tongue that she almost came; but she didn't because he pulled away as she was about to reach climax. This left her frustrated. He chuckled, his voice deep and raw. She wants to lick his Adam's apple, to sink her teeth onto his skin and leave the same mark he left on her. He bent down, her crotch area is directly in his face. His mouth watered at the sight and smell of her juice. He hooked his finger against the waistband of her skirt, slowly pulling it down, his lips kissing and teeth nipping against her thighs as he inched the material lower.

The sight of her laced thong makes him crave her more. He brushed his nose and mouth over the thin fabric, humming and groaning at the contact. She was wet that's what he knows for sure for the juices of her pussy drips down her thighs. She had endured way too many nights for this and now that Draco would finally give her what she had wanted for so long, he decided to play and tease her. Her fingers gripped around his finger, her eyes darkening from lust and desire for the man kneeling in front of him.

"Please, Draco," she muttered and whimpered at the same time, her eyes squeezing tightly as she felt his hot breathe against her pussy. He growled, a noise that made her weak on the knees. She had called him by his first name with the desperate and needy voice he imagined and it was enough for him to stop teasing her.

"I need this," she added, her voice begging. She felt him ran his fingers over the material of her thong, looking up and watching her reaction. Her brows furrowed, lips parted in a slight 'o' and a satisfied look on her face as he added pressure to her spot. He continued to rub her pussy against her thong, feeling the wetness and tremble of her hips as he do so. Her lips were parted but no sounds were coming out from it so he pulled the fabric to the side and slid his tongue through her slit.

Hermione was in complete heaven as soon as his lips touched her pussy. His tongue was warm and moist just like she had imagined night every night of touching herself. Her grip against his hair tightened, legs spreading wider as his tongue played her the way he played with her neck. She let out a mixture between a loud moan and a soft grunt as his lips wrapped around her clit, sucking on it while his tongue flicked against it.

Draco groaned as he devoured her, enjoying her taste and engraving it in his mind. He licked her, tasted her, sucked her like her pussy was a delicious treat. The vibration of the groan he let out caused her to buck her hip, letting out another set of juice flowing down and wasted no time cleaning it. He pulled his face away and stood up, his lips pressing against hers and forcing his tongue down her throat, forcing her to taste herself and let her find out how good she tastes like. They kissed like there's no tomorrow, sharing a passionate kiss as Draco's finger rubbed her. She made sure to touched him too, cursing him for keeping his trousers on. He picked her up bridal style, walking towards the bed while he kissed her.

He laid her down and he pulled his lips away, trailing it down from her neck to her shoulders to her chest, sucking on her nipples for a little bit before stopping against her waist. He bit onto her skin, sucking, tugging, licking on it before spreading her legs open. He squeezed her thigh, bringing her hips close to his and kept her legs wide open as he took of her underwear completely. He used his finger to spread her lips apart, leaning close enough to blow on her clit that causes her to almost closing her legs but he kept them open. He slapped her thighs, earning a squeak from her. He loved that noise.

He pressed his face onto her core, his nose brushing against her clit as his tongue traced her entrance. His tongue flicked in and out a few times, her hand searching for his hair to grip onto while her other hand grip onto the sheet.

"Oh god," she moaned out shakily as she felt his tongue moving deep inside her. Her legs trembled, her hips buckled up as she felt him swirling his tongue around. She kept muttering "oh god", her face contorting in different expression. She tried to moved her hips but Draco kept them pinned against the bed. The sound of her labored breathing and meek noises drove him crazy and he just wants more than this.

"You like that, don't you?" he muttered against her, the vibration of his voice driving her crazy. He moved back towards her clit, his tongue flicking it in a fast pace. He looked up at her and locked eyes with her.

"Just wait until I'm done with you," he added, smirking at her flushed face. His mouth was rough as he pleasured her but she wanted more. He continued licking her out, his tongue dragging slowly and flicking her clit quickly. She felt her body tensed up and she knows that she's nearing her climax. He felt this and pulled away, not wanting her to cum right away. He let go of her legs, going back up to face her and kissed her again. She tasted herself and groans against his lips. He then pulled away, his lips attacking her neck after.

"That felt good," she whispered against his ear, causing him to dig his nails against her hips. She gasped at this. He pulled away, his hand fumbling against his belt until he was exposed just like she is. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes staring at his length and hardness. She wants to run her tongue over it, to give him the best head he could ever experience but he didn't give her a time to.

Draco pushed her down on the bed, hovering on top of her. They stared at each other for a while, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room. He moved his hips, his cock brushing against her opening, his hardness gliding against her arousal. He rubbed his tip against her opening, her wetness coating it. He groaned at the softness of her opening, his teeth biting against her bottom lip. She groaned, feeling the penetration before she felt him slam himself inside her. He moaned in pleasure, feeling her tighten against his length. She was soft, warm and tight around him. Her tightness almost made him cum but he was thankful for the pain he received from her as she bit into his shoulder.

His face buried against the crook of her neck and he started moving his hips, slowly at first before he increased his speed. She held onto his back, digging her nails against his skin. She moaned against his shoulder, feeling hips lips brushing against her ear. Their hips moves in sync with each other, rocking back and forth in a beautiful rhythm just as if they were dancing.

They held onto each other, both of them moaning each others name, their sweat coating both of their body. They shared another passionate kiss until both of their orgasm were pulsing together, sucking up every ounce of energy in their bodies.

Draco became more aggressive and rougher towards her, his hand wrapped around her neck that slightly choked her, sending her into pure heaven. Their body tensed up and he looked at her, his jaw clenching as he reaches his high.

"God Hermione," he moaned out before slamming harshly inside her, hitting her spot continuously before releasing inside her. She gasped, feeling the liquid inside her before she releases after him.

He collapsed to her side, sweaty and all tired, satisfied at the fact that he had gotten her. He laid beside her, both of them facing each other as they catch their breath. She really is beautiful. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, feeling extremely lucky. He finally had her and there's no way will he ever let her go. She was falling asleep, exhausted from everything.

He smiled and leaned in to leave a small kiss on her forehead, eyeing the marks he had given her before getting out of the bed. He put on his clothes as quietly as he could, waving his wand to conjure up a piece of paper and quill. He wrote a message for her and left it on the table beside the bed.

After that, he slipped out of the Room of Requirement with one final look.

 _She opened the letter after leaving potions class and read it._

 _ **Meet me at Room of Requirement, I know how bad you want it,**_

 _ **-M.**_

 _She turned around and instead of heading towards the Gryffindor Tower, she headed towards the destination he wants her to be._


End file.
